Rivals
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: EROTICA! C&A, A&A, E&A. All these woderful men. After one woman. I'm going to let my readers decide who Ariadne picks!
1. Chapter 1

** I've been kinda sick lately. Don't know if it's allergies or what. Can't sleep. So I write. I promised you some lovin' So here it is. **

**~~~~ LADIES AND GENTELMAN! ~~~~**

**~~~~PRESENTING FOR YOUR PLEASURE AND SUFFERING!~~~~**

** ~~~~~ C&A, A&A, E&A all under one STORY! ~~~~~**

**Pls enjoy and review.**

**There will be a poll later to determine how this story will end. **

**Even _I_ do not know how this will end!**

**And I know everything!**

**Get ready to vote!**

The Rivals

They were all so wonderful. How could anyone choose?

* _Cobb. Beautiful and steady. Kind and nurturing to his children, to her. He would never break her heart. He would keep her safely with him for the rest of their lives. He would love her. His children already loved her. She could slip into the role of wife and mother so easily. Dom wanted her to do so. _

_ * Arthur. Bold and brooding. Sexy and smart. He was her teenage dream made into flesh. The type of man found a century ago. Who would take her dancing at night and make love until dawn. All the while impressing her with his encyclopedic like knowledge. Forever treating her like a lady. _

_ * Eames. The dark horse. What to do with Eames? He made her laugh. He understood her. He was her best friend at times. Her worst enemy at others. She could turn to him and he was there for her. He could make any problem she was having feel like it would be alright. Then, there was that body of his, hidden under those clothes. _

~Ariadne washed her face. The cold contact of the water on her burning hot cheeks felt good. How had she ended up in such a predicament?

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Ariadne?" Cobb called. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She called out. "I'll be out in a second."

How could she have let this happen? She had been so careful and professional around Cobb. When he invited her out for dinner, she had assumed it was work related. All too soon, she realized that the handsome Extractor was hoping for something more.

~ She had been severely under-dressed. Cobb had asked her out to dinner the day before. Just a casual meal. He wanted to show her the good restaurants in L.A. Now that summer break had given the Architect more freedom.

Ariadne had decided to spend the summer in California. Where the Team was. She could work a few jobs with them and catch up. It had been so refreshing to see all of them again.

After the Fischer Inception, the Team scattered. Arthur called her about once a week. Ever the gentleman. Always making sure she was doing alright. Their conversations were always polite.

Not like Eames. The Forger would text humorous low brow jokes. Naughty emails that always made her laugh.

Now, Cobb was at her door. Dressed beautifully in a well tailored suit. A sharp blue tie that perfectly matched his eyes. He was holding half a dozen white roses in his hand.

"For you." He said with a shy smile as the Architect tried to remember to breath.

Why hadn't she ever noticed how handsome Cobb was before? She took the flowers and stammered a thanks. Invited him in.

She was under-dressed. The ever fashionable black woman's suit that would normally suit anything. Would not suit this situation.  
>"Um, should I go and change?" She asked "Or is this alright?"<p>

"Well, the place I had in mind is a little fancy." Cobb admitted shyly. Not wanting to make her feel bad. "If you have anything more... racy." He finished.

'Racy?' Ariadne thought as she hurried back to her closet. She was not a clothes kind of girl. But she had something in mind. A simple black dress that would hug her body with in an inch of her life. It was the only evening dress she had. With it's lacy edges and sparkling sequins, it could be called racy.

She hurriedly slipped it on. Not bothering to fix her hair again or re-do her make up. It was only Cobb. She didn't even bother with stockings. It was to hot out for that.

"Very nice." The Extractor said as she came out of her room. She laughed and gave him a little twirl.

"So, will Arthur and Eames meet us there?" She asked. Once they had left her apartment. The Extractor guided her to the large black luxury sedan.

"No." Cobb laughed as he opened the passenger side door for her. "Just us tonight." He said. His eyes gazing over her.

She found herself blushing hard.

'What was going on here?' She thought.

If she didn't know any better, she would swear she was on a date.

A date with Cobb of all people. She shook her head. The whole idea was ridicules. He was too old for her. Too worldly. Too experienced. Plus, he had small children. She was practically a child herself.

Still, the Extractor asked what kind of music she liked as he searched the radio waves for her. He asked her how her classes were. Casting those lovely blue eyes her way. Interested in her answers.

He valet parked the car and guided her in the restaurant. He told the concierge his name and had them quickly seated.

Ariadne couldn't help but be impressed with the easy ways of the Extractor. The tip he subversively passed to their server when they were seated near a window. The choice he made in wine.

She couldn't help but notice how every woman in the restaurant couldn't take their eyes off him.

He looked so _handsome_. Like something from a romance movie, made in black and white. She half expected a fog to roll in, Cobb would tell her to get on that plane or she would regret it. And soon.

She had to laugh at herself.

"What's so funny?" Cobb asked with a smile. She flushed. Suddenly aware that her dress's neck line was plunging.

"Just, this is a side of you I'm not use to seeing." She told him truthfully. "It's nice."

He only shrugged.

"I've been feeling pretty good these past few months. Being back with the children... I feel so peaceful." He said putting his hand to his chest. A happy look on his face

Ariadne felt her heart beat faster. It was so sexy. A man being a good parent. Loving his kids so much.

"They must be so glad your back." She whispered. Felling herself breathing harder.

"Everyday, we've been going to the zoo, or museums." He laughed. I feel like a kid myself. I have to say, I've really been looking forward to our time out tonight. I've been wanting some adult conversation." he admitted.

The waiter came and took their order. When they were alone again, Cobb became more serious.

"Ariadne." he said softly.

She felt her legs separate slightly. Glad the table cloth hid it.

"Yes?" She asked. Felling her cheeks burn.

"I never got the chance to really thank you before. I left the airport so fast." he took a deep breath.

She waited.

"Out of all the Team members, you were the one who really helped me get home to my children. I never would have succeeded without you. I owe you more then I can ever tell you." He said huskily. His brow going into a deep scowl. Those pricing blue eyes, biting her.

"Oh, no." She stammered. "You had it in you." She finished lamely. Her heart banging in her chest. Ready to burst out.

"No, I didn't." He argued. "You helped me to find my way. Why I kept you so close to me during the mission. I needed you." He admitted.  
>"These past few months, back with my family have been a gift. A gift you gave me." He went on.<p>

She felt her chest was about to break free from her body. The rush of blood making her head spin.

"Lately, I've been looking over my shoulder. I've been realizing a lot of things about myself. Mainly, that I _still_ need you." He said. His handsome face looking at hers.

All she wanted to do was kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They finished dinner civilly. Cobb saying all the right things. Nothing to over powering as his admission that he wanted her. She hadn't had the chance to respond to him because their food had arrived.

The Architect had pretended great interest in the dish and the view. Cobb, a soft smile on his face, played along. Never taking his eyes off her for long.

He didn't driver her home. Instead wanting to check on the children first.

"They might still be awake." He told her. "Would you want to meet them?" He asked tentatively

"Of course I do." She said as he opened the door for her.

His hand going to the small of her back. Guiding her into the stunningly beautiful craftsman style home. The home she had seen in the dream. The home he shared with Mal.

She was surprised to see Miles sleeping on in a wing backed chair. Cobb going to him. Gently shaking him awake. The old man patted the Extractor on the back. Glad to see him.

"Already in bed I'm afraid." Miles reported giving Ariadne a friendly wave.

She only blushed and waved back. Feeling awkward in the family home. An intruder. Cobb watched the older gentleman disappear down one hall before waving her silently down another.

They peeped inside James room first. Cobb tucking the small beautiful little boy in. An attentive father, making sure the child had an extra blanket. That his night light was on.

Phillipa's room was bathed in ballerinas and horses. She was sleeping peacefully as Cobb closed her curtains tight and pulled the book out of her hands. Carefully marking her place. Turning off her bed side light. Kissing her goodnight.

Ariadne felt her heart grow larger at watching him. How he easily loved and cared for the two small ones.

"Sorry about that." He apologized in a whisper as he shut Phillipa's door. "Thought they might still be awake."

"No, it's fine. I understand. It's late." She whispered back. Trying not to blush. She and Cobb were alone in the cozy, fashionable living room. She looked around. There were photographs of Mal and the kid everywhere. Cobb noticed her interest and sighed.

"I want the kids to know I loved their mother. That I always will. Even if things... _change_ someday." He admitted. She couldn't help but smile and blush.

He took her hand and guided her to the sofa. She sat down next to him. Sitting closer then she ever had before.

"Cobb, I wasn't expecting this." She said finally. Gathering her courage. The Extractor nodded.

"I understand." He said. "I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've really missed you." He told her. "I owe you so much. You kept me together on the mission. Helped me come back."

She looked at her hands.

"While I was in Limbo, I kept hearing the last thing you had said to me. Not to lose myself." Cobb continued.

"I think you helped to save me." He finished.

She looked up at him then. Her eyes watery, blurring her vision of the Extractor. She could smell his spicy cologne. His aftershave. She took in the feel of his suit as he was suddenly kissing her.

His lips, beautiful and needful. His breath hot and wet. She didn't protest at all. Only opened her mouth to allow his tongue to mingle with her own.

She became lost to him. Her head swimming as his perfect well timed kisses caused her body to become electric to him.

For a long time, they kissed. Never breaking for breath. Never stopping the perfect rhythm. For fear they might die of the separation.

"Let's go to bed." He breathed finally pulling away.

The withdrawal form the handsome Extractor. His warm kisses, his smell. His eyes, his face. It gave her a much needed moment to come back to herself.

"Um. No, Cobb." She stammered. Her fingers going to her lips. Still feeling the tingeing his lips had left on her.

Cobb was breathing hard. His blue eyes shining with sincerity. Something more then lust.

"I'm sorry." He laughed at himself. "I'm sorry... I just."

"No. No, Cobb." She tried to console him. "It's just happening so fast." She told him.

She ran her arm along his jacket sleeve. He looked back at her.

"I... I really like you." She said truthfully. "I just wasn't expecting this... so fast." She stammered stupidly.

"I haven't been with a woman since Mal." He admitted. "I'm not sure how to do this. I want you in my life, Ariadne. I'm sorry if I don't know any other way to say it." He told her.

She nodded. Tears falling on to her cheeks. Cobb was wiping them away.

"Cobb, I'm not mad. Alright?" She said with a smile. Trying to sound upbeat. "We can take our time, right?" She asked.

He sighed. And nodded. Looking embarrassed.

"Of course we can." He said.

Ariadne retreated o the clean little bathroom to wash her face. Cool herself down. Her blood running hot from Cobb's touch. Shocked at how she could have let this happen.

~ The Extractor drove her home. The spoke of casual things. What movies were out. Cobb wanting her to come and meet the children formally in a few days.  
>"You'll loved my son James." He was saying. "All women love him. He'll be a ladies man for sure."<p>

"Just like his father?" Ariadne teased. Cobb chuckled

"Not hardly. I met Mal my freshman year of college. Never looked at another woman since." He confided.

She had to smile at that. She knew he would always love Mal. She was glad he had loved someone so much.

"You can just drop me off here." He said pointing to the walkway that would take her to her apartment.

"No, I'll walk you to your door." he said plainly.

It was late, most of the little bungalow style apartments were dark. She unlocked her front door and turned to smile back at the Extractor.

"I had a good time." She admitted. "Thank you."

"Sorry if I did anything to upset you." He said softly. Those eyes of his meeting her own.

She shook her head.

"You didn't" She told him honestly. "It was a nice night."

"Can I call you later?" He asked. She nodded.

The Extractor took her hand in his, kissed it sweetly and turned to leave.

Ariadne watched him casually walk away. Enjoying the view of that well tailored suit. Such a handsome man.

She was leaning against her open door when she saw her neighbor peeping at her from her window.

A shrewish old maid wearing curlers. The old woman was shaking her head. Her prudish neighbor judging the Architect. Childlike, Ariadne stuck out her tongue and ducked into her apartment.

Her home for the summer was fashionably furnished. Trendy and youthful with bright colors. She wished she could have taken credit for the décor, but she had bought the apartment fully furnished. Fully decorated. Still, it suited her taste.

She realized she had left her cell phone on the fireplace mantel.

'Stupid' She thought picking it up. There were two text messages.

The first she read was from Eames. A dirty joke that made her laugh and grin affectionately thinking about the Forger.

The last was from Arthur.

_Call me. - A_

~ "I didn't wake you up did I?" she asked tossing off her shoes. She could tell by the groggy sound of the Point Man's voice that she had pulled him from sleep. She looked at her night side table, her alarm clock reading past midnight.

"No, No. I'm glad you called." Arthur's deep voice came back over the line. She was still reeling from her heated date with Cobb. Hearing the Point Man's oh so sexy voice only made her more giddy.

"What's up?" She asked sliding off her black dress. Her cell was on speaker phone. She enjoyed the fact she was getting naked with that voice talking to her.

"I need a favor." He said imploringly.

"What is it?" She asked in nothing but panties now. She caught her own reflection in the mirror. She gave herself a sexy look. Trying to imagine how she looked for Cobb.  
>"Well, I have some old friends in town and I they wanted to have dinner. I need a beautiful woman on my arm to make me look good." The Point Man said casually.<p>

Ariadne laughed.  
>"So, was I was what...number 7 on the call list?" She asked. Her voice teasing.<br>"Oh course not." He said. Accepting her joke. "It's just these friends of mine, they would appreciate someone with a good mind who can keep up with them in a conversation." He told her. "Your the smartest member of the fairer sex I know."

"Oh, well since you put it that way. I guess I have to say yes." She said with a smile. Slipping out of her lacy panties. Feeling sexy. Seeing herself as Cobb had seen her that night.

"Great." Arthur said. "I'll pick you up at 8?" He asked.  
>"Do I need to wear a gown or something?" She asked. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice.<br>"It's an old style jazz club. They will have dancing." he told her. You might want an dress. Something..." he searched for the right words.  
>"Racy?" She offered.<p>

"Right. Perfect." He told her. She smiled as she climbed into bed naked. Not bothering to cover herself.

"I'll be ready." She told him.  
>"Thank you, Ariadne." He told her before saying goodnight.<p>

She gave Arthur no more thought as she remember Cobb. His exuberant kiss. His meaningful words. She snaked her hands down her belly till it reached her sex. She was slightly damp from the evening. Her body jumping slightly as her fingers made contact with her sex bud.

She smiled and thought of Cobb as her fingers played with herself. Causing her hips to buck upward.

Denying him was the right call to make. But that didn't mean she didn't want him.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ "Dancing is it?" Eames laughed as the pair of them wandered around a trendy boutique. Ariadne had lived in Paris for years. She thought she was ready to face any fashion world. Yet nothing prepared her for the massive selection of designers and styles that were available Stateside.

She soon realized she was out of her league. She had to call for back up.

Eames had joined her for a quick lunch and was helping her pick something out.

"So who is this guy taking you out?" The Forger asked. His voice indifferent.

"Just a guy." Ariadne said in a sing song voice. She was not ready to share information about her plans with Arthur. Or her night with Cobb for that matter.

She had pleasured herself after her date with the Extractor, and had the best night sleep she had had in a long time. All the while thinking of him

She didn't tell Eames about Cobb because it was a new thing. Something she wanted to keep privet. She didn't say anything about Arthur because this technically was not a date. She was helping out a friend. A friend who had been kind to her. Trained her in the dream, was always checking in with her.

"What about this?" Eames asking pulling out a silver, flapper style dress.

"I don't think so." Ariadne said wrinkling her brow

"Your right. You really don't have the bust to fill it out." The Forger challenged.

"Give me that!" Ariadne huffed pulling the dress away form him.

~ Eames had good taste. As well as good instincts. The dress looked amazing on her. Although she did have to buy a push up bra. As she got ready for dinner with Arthur, she couldn't help but noticed how much fuller the bra and dress made her breasts look. At least a cup size larger.

She was glad she had chosen a more night time look with her make-up and hair. That her dress had been more formal, with it's heavy bead work and swinging skirt.

Arthur showed up in a tuxedo.

The Point Man gawked at her.  
>"You look perfect." He said handing her the half dozen red roses he brought for her.<p>

A familiar gong went off in her head. Cobb had likewise brought her roses. Beautiful white ones that were still on her coffee table.  
>"Oh you didn't have to." She said inviting him in.<p>

Arthur looked exquisite in a tuxedo. Ever detail was perfect. His bow tie was tied, no snap on. His suit rested easily across his body. Arthur looked incredibly handsome and well to do. He wore his clothing with ease and aloofness. As if he always wore such styles. They were natural to him.

Ariadne quickly filled a vase with water and set the red roses on her mantle piece.

"Their lovely, Arthur." She said proudly admiring them. "Thank you." the Point Man smiled. A gesture that made him look much younger.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight." He said taking her by the hand.

The contact of his large hands folding around her small ones. The way he was looking at her. Kind, but with something else. She blushed. Remembering the dream in the hotel lobby.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

~ "A limousine?" She asked seeing the large black car waiting for them. Her mind churning over the idea of her first limo ride.

"Traffic can be a nightmare at the place were going." Arthur said. His arms laced easily in hers. Escorting her chivalrously to the waiting car. The studious driver opened the door for them. Granting access to a luxurious leather seating.

"So tell me about your old friends we have to impress." She asked as the car pulled away. The Architect catching a glimpse of the same shrewish neighbor peeping out her window at the couple.

Arthur laughed.

"Their people I've met along the way. You might like them. None of them are boring." He added.

In a forgotten area of the city, a once thriving jazz district during prohibition, stood a fully restored dance hall and hotel.

Ariadne breathed a sigh of relief to find many people were dressed like her. None of the ghastly, ugly tends of the modern world. They regulated themselves to the simple classic look of days gone by. The Point Man emerged from the limo gracefully pulling his lady out with him. The bouncer waived them in without having them wait in line.

Not at all like she pictured, the dance hall was beautiful and elegant. No flashing lights or smoke machines. It was a classy mixture of dancing and dining. A large dance floor was sunken to the floor and surrounding it were tables and elegantly dressed dinner. A live band played on stage.

Arthur guided her easily to a large table. A variety of older yet interesting looking people were chatting. When they spotted the couple, the men stood up. The women nodded appreciatively at them.

The Point Man pulled out a chair for Ariadne and helped her seat.

"So, you are the lady Architect our dear Arthur keeps bragging about." A very old woman said. Taking a long drag on a cigarette.

"I'm Ariadne." the Architect laughed as the table's focus was all on her now.

"Arthur says nothing but how smart and beautiful you are. A tall beefy man said with a smile. "Glad to see he wasn't lying."

"He's kidding." Arthur told her. "I told everyone your an old harpy who was thick as paint." Arthur rejoined. Looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, we need another pretty face around here." Yet another gentleman said. "Goodness knows I can't do it all by myself."

"We appreciate all your fine work, Mr. Wells." Arthur bit back.

Ariadne was amazed at the exchange of wit and clever humor. The party working in perfect harmony with each other. Teasing, and tormenting. All the while praising each other. She had never seen anything like it. Not even in movies.

"Ariadne, please let me introduce you. This is Stella Williams." Arthur said rising a hand to the old woman with the cigarette.

"The writer?" Ariadne asked. She had read Stella Williams for years. The always risky novelist had been a favorite of hers since she was a teenager.

"Always pleased to meet a fan." Stella said lazily.

"She never said she was a fan, my Dear." The Beefy looking man chided her. "I think this girl has taste. She doesn't read that trash you write. I do, but our fair Lady here has better taste."

"Don't pay the Colonel and mind, Child." Stella huffed. "He's a little miffed at me because I won't base a character on him. Or, if I do, it's never in a good _romp_."

Ariadne blushed. Remembering all the hot erotica that Stella Williams produced in her books.

"This is Colonel Bloomwood." Arthur went on. "He's part of the curators of the Smithsonian."

Ariadne was floored. Arthur's friends were scientists, former dignitaries, newspaper editors and movie stars who's work in roles were so versatile, she didn't recognize them at first.

Mr. Wells, a strangely seductive gentleman, was_ the_ Richard Wells. He had been in the most amazing movies of all time. Always in supportive roles, but his performance stole the show. She didn't recognize him with the beard.

"Growing it out for a role." Mr. Wells explained running over his facial hair as Stella draped a cloth napkin over his head. Protecting Ariadne from seeing him.

"You don't want to be seen with this cad." Stella explained. "Stick with Arthur."

Ariadne blushed hard.

"So you all get together like this? How did you met?" She asked. Such a verity of interesting people, with exciting stories to tell.

"Arthur and I were lovers once." Stella piped up to great rolls of laughter from the other guests. The witty writer was in her 80's at least.

"Yes." Arthur joked. "But, we broke up."

"It was a physical thing only." Stella added. Not missing a beat.

Teasing the Point Man.

All of them were smart and humorous. Exchanging volleys of kind insults as they engaged Ariadne in talks of politics, literature and history.

Ariadne had never had such stimulating conversation. They wanted to know everything about her. What she did in Paris. What kind of Architecture did she like most.

Her intellect challenged, Ariadne rose to the occasion masterfully. Talking with Colonel Bloomwood about America.

"It really is a place that went from barbarism to decadence without civilization in between." She told him. Quoting Oscar Wild.

"Same can be said about the Roman Empire." The Colonel retorted. "Do you think we shall meet the same fate? That we shall fall?" The Colonel's face was alight with interest.

"Everything falls Colonel." Ariadne whispered back as Arthur took her hand. "It's called gravity."

"Delicious!" Cried Stella. "I'm stealing that line! I shall write a tasteful yet naughty love scene and dedicate it to you and Arthur."

The Writer snubbed out her cigarette and deftly lit another one. Ariadne blushed.

"Arthur!" She scolded. "I desire you to marry this girl. Produce many clever, handsome babies. You owe it to the good of humanity. Name the first one after me."

The Point Man stood up.  
>"Let's dance for a while." He offered "Leave them to their foolish ideas." He said as Ariadne took his hand.<p>

Ariadne allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Soft pleasing jazz music was beckoning them to a waltz.

"I like your friends." She told him as he pulled her close. She was grateful she had on heals. Her head reaching to his shoulder. He was so much taller then her.

"Sorry about Stella. She's a bit of a lose cannon. See why I need a smart girl? They would have eaten anyone else alive." He said. Moving her body in time with the music. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight." He added.  
>"No, this is really nice. I'm having fun." She told him. "I hope I didn't embarrass you or anything."<p>

He laughed.  
>"You didn't embarrass me. I think they like you." He told her.<p>

"How do you know them? I mean, their all so different." She asked. Wanting a serious answer.  
>"I met Stella on an Extraction job. She based a character in one of her books on me. <em>Death's Escort<em>. I was Death." The Point Man shrugged. Indifferent.

Ariadne looked up at him. The memory of that best seller. Death had been a charming man who convinces an old man it's time to leave this world. It was a book of romance and supernatural things. It was one of the Architect's favorites. She thought about all the steamy love scenes with the Death character and his lost love, Persephone. She was seeing Arthur in a new light.

"My God." She breathed thinking of him as the handsome specter. She could see it now.

For a long time, they danced. Arthur was graceful and lead her easily across the floor. He made her a good dancer.

Ariadne found herself feeling drunk off the smell of his subtle cologne. His easy manners. The wonderful way he took charge. She felt like a lady under his loving care.

~ It had been a charming evening. Stella had given Ariadne her number and told her she wanted the Architect to come over for tea sometime soon.

"I could write volumes from that face alone." She commented as the friends were departing. Ariadne blushed as the Colonel gave her a wink. Mr. Wells wanting her and Arthur to come by his home and meet his wife.

The Limo drove them home. Ariadne was resting her head on Arthur's shoulder. Her shoes had been stripped off her feet. The dancing had done her in.

"I wanted to be tall enough." She explained when he questioned her. "Now I think I have a blister." She complained.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He said swallowing hard. She smiled.

"As pretty as you promised your friends?" She asked. He laughed.

"Better." He told her. "I've never brought a girl into the lions den before."

"It was fun." She said.

"Would it be alright if we go out again? Just the two of us?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course." She said.

~ The Point Man walked her to her door. It was either late at night or early in the morning. Their world was silent and peaceful as he was kissing her goodnight.

"I like you." He breathed finally. His arms around her waist. Running his finger across her bare back. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I figured as much when you kissed me in the hotel." She said.

"I was just trying to diver the projections." Arthur said defensively. She laughed.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked. Wondering where in the world that had come from.

"I do." he said softly. "But not tonight." He amended sadly. He kissed her sweetly and chastely on the forehead.

"I'll call you." He promised as he made sure she got into her apartment alright.

"Thank you Arthur." She said with a smile. A blush coming over her face.

She watched from her window as the Point Man took his leave. Strolling back to the waiting limo.

~ She look a hot shower and fell asleep read "Death's Escort".


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Ariadne had fallen asleep reading Stella Williams book. She found herself returning to the more carnal aspects of Death and his bride Persephone. Knowing that the character was based on Arthur shed new light on the Point Man. Made her realize how dark and brooding Arthur really was. How many different layers he possessed.

She was prepared to stay in bed all day reading, when Eames called.

"I need a ride, Darling." He whined. "Mine bailed on me and I don't have a license to drive in America."

Ariadne didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay at home and read her book. She had delved deeply into another world in which she imagined herself as Persephone and Arthur as Death.

"Alright." She relented.

~ Eames had to meet that afternoon with a former trainer of his. It was in a refurbished warehouse that had been turned into a training school for mixed marshal arts fighters. There were several rings with young men fighting. Ariadne stayed close to Eames as they maneuvered around the aggressively male environment.

Eames introduced her to his good friend and former trainer.

"Dr. Sims, this is Ariadne. Good friend of mine." The Forger said. "Ariadne, This is the legendary Dr. Sims. He trains all the best fighters."

"Pleased to meet you." The athletic older man said shaking her hand. Even for a man of advanced years, Dr. Sims was formidable looking.

"What are we doing here? Ariadne whispered as Dr. Sims started shouting at one young fighters.

She cowered next to the Forger as she watched a fighter brutally pummeling an opponent.

"It seems I've been challenged." Eames said with a cocky smile.

Dr. Sims laughed.

"Young upstart." He said in a lazy drawl. "Needs to be taken down a peg."

The trainer pointed to a young man in the ring. He was hitting another man, mercilessly. His movements were quick and fluid. Frightening.

"Alright then." Eames said with a smile. "Let me go and get changed."

He turned to Ariadne looking worried.

"Just stay with him, alright?" he told her nodding to Dr. Sims.

She nodded. Not wanting to be alone in this place.

~ "What's happening?" Ariadne asked Dr. Sims.

"My new student. Undefeated. He is very good, but arrogant. I want Eames to put him back in his place. Make him realize again that he can be beaten."

"What, _him_ against _Eames_?" She cried looking at the tiger in the ring. She couldn't imagine anyone could defeat that mass of kicking hands and legs.

Dr. Sims laughed.

"You don't know Mr. Eames that well I take it." Dr. Sims said. "The Man once toured all over the world as the undefeated champion. He was the best."

~ Soon enough, the Forger was out of the dressing room. Ariadne had no idea he had so many tattoos under his shirt. That his body was so muscular. His clothing had concealed an amazing six pack abdomen. Well toned arms. Eames looked like a different person. Animal like.

The Forger climbed into the ring. His gaze fierce and angry. Ariadne found her heart was racing. She was looking from fighter to fighter. Scared for them both.

The sound of the bell, Eames attacked. Like a Wolf. Hungry and savage.

The Forger kicked viciously. Throwing the young man off balance. The Wolf being set free, punched and mauled it's victim with steady, concise punches. Soon the young man was cornered, thrown to the floor. It was all over. The challenger lost.

"When you can beat my former student," Dr. Sims called out to the young man as soon as he regained consciousness, "_Then_, you can brag!"

The Wolf said nothing to Ariadne as he went to change. His amazing body wet with sweat. His face in battle mode.

~ Like Superman changing back into Clark Kent, the Eames she knew cam back in a few minuets. Freshly showered. Calm.

The Forger introduced her to the other people in the gym. Old friends of his. She found herself shaking hard as they left.  
>"I'm starving." Eames declared. "Lets go get some take away or something."<p>

"Eames..." Ariadne hesitated. As they pulled into slow moving traffic.

"What?" The Forger asked innocently. Eames looked down. Knowing what she meant.  
>"I'm sorry if that upset you. I couldn't have you stay in the car. It's a bad neighborhood." He told her.<p>

She only gaped at him.

"Trust me you have never been safer in your life then when your with Dr. Sims and his students. There is no one I trust more with your safely then him." The Forger explained.

"I'm just not used to such violence." Ariadne said finally.

"The kid isn't hurt. It's good to get beaten every now and then. Helps keep you hungry." The Forger said.

He cast the Architect a worried look.  
>"I'm sorry. Your right. I shouldn't have brought you here. It's not a place for ladies." He admitted finally.<br>"Thank you." She said gratefully. "It's just I never knew that about you."

She suddenly laughed.  
>"I guess if I ever need a body guard, I'll call you." She said lightly.<p>

"I'd be happy to guard your body." The Forger teased.

~ The rest of the day was much more pleasant. They went window shopping in Hollywood. Visiting an obscene lingerie shop. Just for laughs.

"I think that would look better on you." Ariadne teased as Eames held up a barely there bra and panties set.

Feeling adventurous Ariadne found herself buying a pale blue negligee thinking of Cobb. A tasteful always stylish chemise, with Arthur in mind. Then inexplicably, she bought a bra and panty set with leopard prints. Thinking of the Forger.

The Store clerk hurriedly putting the items in a bag before Eames could see.

She and the Forger spent the rest of the afternoon people watching in a nearby park. Enjoying the weather. She felt so safe with Eames suddenly. Knowing what he could do.

~ She meant to drop him off at his little apartment and go back home. But she and the Forger were having too much fun. They stayed camped out on his sofa. Watching horror movies and laughing at them.

Ariadne blushed as a sex scene got very explicit in one movie. It naturally had nothing to do with the story. It was only there for the sake of nudity. She found her pulse quickening as she thought about Eames. That body of his. Doing all those same things to her.

She took a deep breath, blinked, and came back down to reality.

The Forger pulled her closer to him. Spooning her as they lay stretched out on the sofa. Her small body fitting nicely next to his.

Despite their impromptu bed being so small, she was perfectly comfortable. Cozy.

The Forger's muscular arms were around her waist, his breath on the back of her neck.

Afterwords, she didn't know what happened. It was so peaceful and happy there with Eames. His steady breathing next to her. He was kissing the back of her neck.

She had rolled over to meet him, face to face.

His lips gently crashing into his. Meeting him blow for blow.

She woke up hours later, still in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ She had woken up that morning next to Eames. His strong, muscular body curling her into him. He was planting soft little kisses on her lips. Ariadne came out of sleep out of slowly. Not wanting to leave this comforting warm place.

"Morning, Darling." He whispered as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

After fevered kissing the night before, she had fallen asleep on the sofa. The Forger, not wanting to disturb her, had stayed with her.

"What time is it?" She asked. Looking at the feeble morning light coming in through the window.

"About 6am." He whispered. He was moving her hair away from her face. Kissing her delicately on the lips again.

"I was thinking we could move this to the bedroom." He added after he had wheedled her lips into kissing him back.

She felt delicious and cozy curled up next to the Forger. His muscular body felt hard and right. Exactly as a man should feel. His fingers lightly grazing up her bare arms, sending waves of little electric pleasure.

"Eames." She breathed as she felt his hips rocking gently into hers. It felt like she was in the ocean, his moving hips like waves lulling her.

"Eames, I didn't know you thought of me like this." She said breathlessly. She wanted to lay with him like this forever.

His lips, warm and persuasive, always on her. His hands touching her, his hips rocking her.

"Of course I do." He breathed. "How could I not?"

"Eames, I have to go." She breathed.

"No, you don't have to." Eames breathed huskily into her ear.

"Yes, Yes I do." She said finally escaping him. Dancer like, she moved gracefully off the sofa. The Forger still holding fast to her hands.

"Let go, Eames." She said firmly.

For a long moment, she was afraid he wouldn't release her. He was certainly capable of keeping her there by force. He could use that powerful body of his. Keep her with him, under him. Vibrant images of her naked body mixing with his ran wild in her mind.

Eames relented.  
>"Ariadne," He said letting her go. "I don't want to be your friend." He said firmly. Her heart beat sped up. Blood coursing to her brain.<p>

"I want _more_ then that." He said standing up. His hands resting on her hips.

She didn't resist as he kissed her passionately. Her arms going around his neck. His hands pulling her body closer to his. She could feel his rock like chest pressed against her soft curves.

Finally, she pulled free.

"I have to go." She breathed at last.

Her face becoming hot. Her leg wrapped shamelessly around his hip. The better to feel the insatiable hardness on him that was growing urgent.

"Stay." He said. "I _need_ you to stay."

"No. I can't. I'm sorry." She said feeling a panic. She picked up her bags and quickly retreated.

~ She cried the entire way home.

~ What had she become? She had suddenly found herself being romanced by three different men. All of them wonderful, smart and sexy. She had never dated very much and this new life she was leading was disquieting.

When she got home, the dawn was breaking. Streaks of orange and gold polluting a perfectly a cloudless sky.

She caught her shrewish neighbor leaving for work. The old maid nodded at her.

Ariadne, in her wrinkled clothes she wore from the day before. The Architect couldn't help but think she had just made the 'walk of shame'.

She showered and tried not to think about Eames. It was easier when she received a text message from Arthur.

_Mr. Wells wants us to have a late dinner tonight at his place, around 9. I need a beautiful Lady to show off again. Will you come? -A_

She smiled a happy smile at that. No one would take her mind off of Eames better then Arthur. The pair of them were so different. Surely, with Arthur, she would not give into any of her newly released desires.

She texted him back that she would love to.

~ Cobb called later that morning. Wanting to know if she had any plans for the day. He was cooking lunch for himself and the kids. It was Saturday, so the family would be home.

Ariadne readily accepted. Anxious to see the Extractor again.

She felt dizzy with her suddenly full day. Perhaps seeing Cobb and being with his children would push the thoughts of her changing love life out of her head for a while.

~ Around noon, she drove up to the Extractor's house. The Cobb's had excellent taste. They lived in a quite neighborhood. All the houses looking old and big. Mature trees surrounding them. Cobb had greeted her in the driveway.

He looked casually handsome in simple chinos and buttoned shirt.

"Glad you could make it." He said taking her hand in his.

She smiled as he gave her a special look, meant only for her.

James and Phillipa were wonderful. The little boy, starved for female attention, latched onto her. His father was right, he was a heart breaker. The boy wanting to sit on her lap constantly. Show her his toys and his room.

Phillipa, was likewise engaging. Missing another woman in the house, the young girl and the Architect fell easily into a girl bonding as Ariadne sincerely praised her on her painting and drawings.

Cobb seemed happy over how quickly his kids took to Ariadne.

Miles was absent from the family meal as they sat down and ate in the same casual dining room that she had seen Mal in Limbo.

Cobb seemed to be released form the haunts of his late wife. He kept casting the Architect superfluous glances that were full of meaning.

She realized she could easily and happily step into the role of wife and mother. A ready made family. Beautiful and waiting for her. Her mind raced at the idea of being Cobb's wife. The loving way he looked at Mal in the dreams, was the way he was looking at her now.

Cobb held the position of head of the house hold well.

He had none of the boyish mannerisms she always saw in men her own age. He was forever calm and collected. Always gracious to her. Always strong but kind to his children.

His children, as a result of their attentive father, were likewise reposed and well behaved.

~ "They love the "Wizard of Oz." Cobb said as he put in a movie for the kids to watch as she helped him with the dishes. "They won't bother us." He said stealing a kiss as she ran hot water in the sink.

She found herself giggling and ducking playfully away. Cobb, would be evaded for the moment as they cleaned up from lunch. Finally, when the dishes were done, the table cleared. She could think of no other convenient distractions.

"Cobb." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms.  
>"Dom, call me Dom." He said softly. His lips hovering over hers. Deciding the best angle to kiss her.<p>

"Dom." She repeated.

"There you go." He breathed into her lips.

His kiss was needful. The feeling of being with this beautiful wonderful man possessed her. Possessed her as surely as the Extractor was possessing her.

She lost all control as Cobb took her to his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

An intense wanting was stirring violently between her legs as Cobb laid her down. He attacked her. Her body, vulnerable and yearning to his his touch.

The Extractor was gentle and attentive. His lips easily exposing her breasts. Freeing them from the lacy enclosure of her bra.

She only lay there. Allowing him to torture her with his sweet suckling of her nipples. Forcing them erect. His hands were warm and insistent. Riding her of her blouse and bra before she even knew what happened.

His yearning was pressed hard between her legs. It's harness threatening escape.

Although still clothed, Cobb rocked himself between her legs. She could feel the pool of wetness starting. Dampening her panties. His thrusting, but not penetrating gave her intense satisfaction. His lips at her breasts, his erection tormenting her aggravated sex.

She could give herself to him. Deny him nothing.

He moved away from her then. The Extractor pulling off her shoes. Pealing off her tight jeans, along with her panties. She lay naked before him.

A helpless victim to a man's lust. Her nudity was liberating. She felt embolden by the light that flashed in Cobb's eyes. He liked the way she looked. He found her nude body very pleasing.

She climbed up to a kneeling position on the bed and pulled him to her. The Extractor's hands going to her bottom. The contact of his skin on her bare flesh maddening.

She met his kisses hungrily as she pulled at his shirt. Impatient to rid him of it.

Cobb was not overly muscular like Eames, or lean like Arthur. His had a perfect mixture of muscle and fat that made his body comfortable and touchable.

"Dom." She breathed as she fumbled clumsily with his belt. It was too complicated. Took too much thinking to work it. Now was not the time for thinking.

"That's right." Cobb said. Approving of her using his first name. He easily unhooked his belt and slid it off.

She attacked his pants. Pulling at the well made slacks. Cobb allowed the assault as he tenderly kissed her. Seemingly oblivious to her wanton, frenzied aggressions.

She liberated his erection easily. It was just as beautiful as the man himself. Not overly large or distinctive, but she knew it would be pleasing.

She clumsily pumped him with her hands as he was kissing her. His breathing hard and labored. Her abuse of him taking it's toll.

"Lay down." He ordered. His voiced ragged and intense. That scowl of his had returned to his face. Only instead of anger or intense thinking, it was a look of unresolved desire.

She did as he commanded. The Extractor still having a control over the young Architect. He still had her respect and used it against her now.

She would let him take her. She didn't care if he used protection or not. She didn't think about Arthur or Eames or what it would mean for all of them if she was with Cobb. If she fell pregnant by him. If she married him.

She just _wanted _him.

As he was closing in on her, she saw it. The bedside table. An elegant silver frame. Cobb, his children... and Mal. The beautiful woman. Dead and gone now. Looking so perfect with their family. Like a magazine shoot. A perfect, beautiful family. On an impossibly idealistic beach.

"Cobb?" She asked softly.

"Dom." He growled as he fingered her wetness, preparing to enter her. "Call me Dom."

"Is this the same bed you shared with Mal?" She asked. Not taking her eyes away from that photograph.

She could feel him. His erection just outside her hot opening. His head ready to enter her.

Her legs were spread, her arms relaxed at her side. She was doing nothing to stop him. Only laying their naked for him.

Waiting.

Cobb stopped what he was doing. His gaze fixed on the silver frame with his beautiful wife.

"Was this the same bed you made love to her in?" Ariadne asked. Tears forming. Pooling under her lids. Blurring her vision.

Suddenly, she didn't want him. Suddenly, her passion for Cobb didn't burn so hot. The ghost of Mal was everywhere. Hovering around this home. How could she take her place? How disgusting was it to have sex with her husband in their marriage bed?

The Architect shamefully rolled away from the Extractor. Cobb allowed her. His vision transfixed on that photograph. Negligently left out. A reminder that he had a true love once.

"Ariadne." He said.

She didn't look at him as she hurriedly redressed. Neglecting her bra as all she wanted to do was leave.

She fled that master bedroom. The bedroom he had shared with his wife. Closing the door tightly so the children wouldn't see their father in the desperate state she was leaving him in.

Her face burning with disgrace, she fought back tears as Phillipa waved her goodbye.

~ Once again, she cried all the way home.

She managed to compose herself as she walked to her bungalow. Aware her neighbor was most likely watching.

She sobbed ugly shameful sobs as she ran a hot shower and scrubbed her body fiercely. Wanting to rid herself of the feel of his lips on her body.

Wanting to forget Cobb entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ For a long time, she stood staring blankly at her closet. Rows of neatly organized colorful clothing. Not thinking of anything.

The weight of what happened at the Cobb house was too upsetting to think about.

She had allowed herself to be seduced by Dom. He had taken her to his own marriage bed. The one he had shared with Mal. They had undressed each other, performed the most intimate of acts. Stood on the precipice of making love before they pulled away.

Now... She could never go back. Never return to that place she had shared with him. The respectful working relationship. The trusting friendship. The things she valued most.

~ Cobb called. More then once. She ignored her phone as it buzzed and rang with the Extractor's personal ring tone.

~ Arthur called. Breaking her out of her trance. His ring tone a soft simple melody that made his face flash into her head. Arthur's taste.

"Hello?" She croaked into the phone.

"Ariadne? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. Are... are we still on for dinner tonight?" She said hurrying to a mirror and then wishing she hadn't. Her face was red and puffy from crying.

"Of course. I'll pick you up in about an hour?" He asked politely.

"Oh, yeah... no I'll be ready." She stumbled through her closet looking for something to wear to a movie star's house.

"Just dress casual. Wells and his wife aren't fancy." The Point Man said as if reading her mind.

~ Arthur came to get her around 8. There was still daylight out, but it was weak and the sun held no warmth.

"It gets cold so quickly here." She commented as she grabbed a sweater on the way out. Arthur was dressed casual, for him. Slacks, a rolled up dress shirt and tie. She was sure he was going for a more relaxed look. No doubt being Arthur, he had spent a great deal of time planning his wardrobe.

The Point Man took her hand in his as they walked to his car, she found herself latching onto him. The feel of his warm skin on hers was comforting.

She had felt so guilty after leaving Cobb just a few hours ago. The shameful way she had behaved with him. Now, Arthur was making her forget the Extractor entirely.

Ever the gentleman, Arthur opened her door and safely ensconced her in the passenger seat. The drive to Mr. Wells home was a long one, but it was pleasant. It was always easy to talk to Arthur. The two of them exchanged opinions of things on the news. The Point Man showing off that refined intelligence, even flashes of that dry wit.

"I'm re-reading Stella's book." Ariadne confessed. The modern classical music playing on the stereo.

"Stella will be please." Arthur joked. "Do I need to ask which one?"

"You know which one." She teased.

Arthur chuckled.

"She dedicated it to you. Your the_ Arthur_ on the dedication page." She added.

"Stella has quite the imagination." The Point Man said shaking it off.

"Well I hope all those love scenes she wrote about were just in her imagination and not actual research." Ariadne added.

"Oh no, just her wild imagination." Arthur said laughing. "Although I like the idea of Death and Persephone. It's from the Greek myth, you know. About Hades and Persephone."

"Yes I know. It's an interesting view of it. That Hades, Death, genuinely loved Persephone and she loved him." Ariadne said. Glad to have someone to talk to about literature.

"It's so tragic though." Arthur said. "He lost his only love. The one woman who could touch his heart. After she was gone, he became a monster."

The Architect nodded. Thinking of how sadistic Death became in the story after his lady was gone.

~ Mr. Robert Wells had a magnificent home. It was a home however, not a real mansion. Unlike many actors, he had stayed married to the same lovely woman for decades.

Sarah was very pleasant. The couple had raised three children together and they were empty nesters, enjoying a peaceful life.

"I'm so glad Sarah can come with me on shoots now." Mr. Wells was saying over an amazing dinner.

"Before, I had to stay at home with the kids. When they were babies, we took them with us to every shoot. But then they had school and all that."

Mr. Well pour generous amount of red wine to go with the stakes.

"I wouldn't give up anything about my career, but to have more time with my family." Mr. Wells said looking adoringly at his wife.

They were both wrinkled and slightly over weight. Nothing glamorous about them. But their obvious love for one another drew Ariadne in. She found herself gazing at them like they were a stylish couple on the big screen. Transfixed.

"So how long have you and Arthur been dating?" Sarah asked.

At the same time, the Architect and the Point Man answered that they weren't dating. Ariadne caught Arthur's eye and they exchanged meaningful smiles.

The Point Man's eyes warm and slightly flustered. A flush tinting his cheeks as he looked down.

"Oh well obviously." Sarah laughed.

~ They four of them talked late into the night. Mr. Wells and Sarah were easy to be around. They both possessed a non-pretentious intelligence that made them often laugh at themselves.

Robert Well's adoration of his wife, was always evident. The way he watched her leave the room. The way his eye lit up again when she came back. Arthur must of sensed it to because he enclosed his hand over the Architects, pulling her closer to him. The romantic affections spreading.

The wine had gone to her head as she suddenly looked to the big clock on the mantel.

"Its after midnight." She cried. Arthur looked up stunned.

"Well, that settle's it." Sarah told them. "You two are staying over tonight. It's to late for you to drive home now."

"Oh no, we can't." Arthur stammered.  
>"Son, you've have drinking. I don't want you driving the lady home." Mr. Well said patting the Point Man on the back.<p>

"Come on dear." Sarah said taking Ariadne's hand. "I have something you can wear."

~ Sarah had the most amazing collection of clothing.

"I can't bare to throw things away." She explained plucking a nightgown out of the drawers. Still with the tags on it. It was a soft silky material that slid over her fingers like water.

"I keep the kids clothes to. There still in good shape, I'll donate them someday." Sarah added.

"Thank you." Ariadne said going into the couple's bathroom. She quickly shed her clothing and slipped the night gown over her head. It's beautiful fabric felt like a caress over she skin. Like Cobb's lips on her breasts. Like Arthur's eyes on her. Like Eames body pressed against hers.

She fished out her cell phone from her purse and saw the Extractor had texted her.

_I'm sorry for what happened. Pleas call me. We can make this work, I promise. - Cobb_

Frustrated, she scrolled down to her other texts. One was from Eames.

_Darling, missing you. Last night was wonderful. Been thinking about it all day. Call me?- Eames_

Thinking it would just be easier, she turned her phone off. She didn't want to talk to Eames or Cobb for the rest of the night. In the morning she would call them. When she was feeling braver, but not tonight.

"You know, Arthur has been talking to Robert about you for months now." Sarah said through the bathroom door, left slightly ajar.

"He has?"

"Oh yes. Arthur thinks the world of you. Always bragging about how smart and creative you are. We've known him since he was little, we've never seen him like this before." Sarah said.

"How did you meet him?" Ariadne asked.

"His mother was a dancer. She was an extra on one of Robert's movies. She would bring Arthur to work with her. He and our son Paul were the same age. They became friends. He was always over here during the summer. Practically lived here." Sarah laughed at her own memory.

"Arthur just attached himself to Robert. You know he never had a good relationship with his own father. He and Robert would spend hours together, playing chess, talking philosophy. Arthur has a very old soul, I saw it even then."

Ariadne thought about the Point Man. His old soul, evident even as a lonely little boy.

~ Sarah gave her a room with full sized bed. Alone.

Our only guest room I'm afraid. Were re-doing the house." She explained.

"It's very nice." The Architect. The be calling her to sleep.

"Bathroom is here." She said as a noise of rushing water came from the closed door. Arthur opened the door and stopped short to see the women in what was obviously _his_ room. He was already halfway undressed. Fresh from his evening bathroom rituals.

"I hope the two of you don't mind sharing." Sarah added. A sneaky little smile on her face.

"Not at all, Sarah." Arthur said. His voice humorous.

"The house is being worked on, Arthur." She said innocently.

"Thought that didn't start till next week" He retorted.

"Oh, your right. Must have slipped my mind. Senility." Sarah said lamely pointing to her head as she left them. Once alone, Ariadne and Arthur exchanged nervous glances.

"I can sleep in their son's old room." Arthur offered shyly.

"I think it would be rude to go into rooms not meant for you." Ariadne said with a smile. She started pulling the covers back.

Arthur looked her up and down with appreciative eyes.

"You look nice." He offered as she climbed into the cozy bed.

"Thank you." She said.

She realized he was undressing, getting ready to climb in with her. Modesty dictated she not watch him. She rolled over and took a great interest in the Tiffany style lap on her night stand. She felt the mattress sag under his weight as he laid down with her.

The bed was small enough that there was no space to put between them. Another ploy of Sarah's no doubt.

"Sarah says you say nice things about me." Ariadne said casually.

He chuckled.

"Of course I do." He said. "Are you warm enough?" He asked as he pulled another blanket over her.

She allowed him to baby her. To chivalrously take care of her. To be a gentleman.

She let her feet gently nudge his. Playfully making contact.

Arthur grinned. Acknowledging the chaste gesture that implored intimacy.

He saw his moment and took it.

His kiss was perfect and powerful. Like the Point Man, it held a delicate power that penetrated her. Arthur was leaning over her as his hands roamed freely up his arms.

"I'm trying to be a honorable here." He breathed finally breaking away. "To not take advantage. I want to do this right."

She looked back at him. Knowing how she must look to him. Knowing that he thought she was beautiful. She willfully made her most seductive face. Melting the Point Man's icy heart.

"You _are_ doing this right." She whispered. Latching onto his lips.

His body was hard and lean against her softness. His movement's graceful and considerate.

He began with chaste kisses. Along her neck, finally reaching her starving lips. His breath burning her skin and his hand roaming down the beautiful fabric of her night dress.

She gave over to him. His intrepid nature boldly taking possession of her.

She could feel an embarrassing heat growing in her core as she ground her hips up at his contact. Her body yearning for something. Still electric and unsatisfied from her stolen moments with Cobb.

His hands tactfully exploring her. Delving under her gown, keeping her concealed. Making the moments between them last.

His fingers plucking her nipples into hostility. His breath mixing with hers. Driving her ruthlessly to desperation.

She didn't have to stop him, didn't have to ask. Never truly leaving her, he deftly grabbed his wallet off his nightstand. Easily slipping on a condom, before she even realized it. All the while keeping her pleasured.

She was half aware that she was saying his name softly. Over and over as his benevolent touch liberated her of her damp panties. He stopped then. Looking deeply into her eyes.

Her breath was coming quickly as she returned his gaze.

"I'm tired of being a gentleman." He said just before he impaled her.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

An impaling is exactly what it was. Arthur was larger then she expected. Large enough to push her breath right out to make room for him. Her body tensed as she took him in. His powerful shaft entering her small body. Not hurting her exactly, but making her body ridged under it's driving force.

Reflexively she grabbed hold of him. Her arms holding tightly around his back. She could feel the heat of his need between her legs as she gasped at the intrusion. Arthur mercifully rode her gently. Restraining his own need so as not to harm her. Sensing she was not prepared for his length and girth.

She felt her body rocking with his as she surrendered to him completely. Waves of pleasure over powering her. He stayed close to her. His lips playing over her own.

His attentions were beautiful, knightly.

He held back, wanting to give her pleasure as opposed to taking his own. Making him last longer. She felt her inner passage spasm uncontrollably around his shaft and he gave her slow, purposeful thrusts. Hesitant to force himself in too deeply.

She moaned an gasped unabashedly as she became over stimulated.

He was still too hard to give her up. To release her. Her ecstasy taking her away as he made love to her.

~ She didn't remember him coming. She woke up a few hours later to her lover sleeping with her curled into his arms. Her sex satiated and alive from his attentions.

Arthur was sleeping peacefully. A look of happiness on his face. She watched him with interest for a long time. Taking in every detail of his face.

She hated to leave their cozy bed, but her need for the bathroom was stronger then her desire to stay.

She abandoned him to duck into the small guest bath. Her purse with her. He used the bathroom and took a quick shower. Figuring she would go back to her lover naked. She smiled to herself. Amused at the idea.

Out of curiosity, she turned on her phone. Messages from Cobb popping up. One right after the other. She sighed. The clock said it was already 6 in the morning but she decided it was early enough to call him.

~ The Extractor picked up on the second ring.

"Ariadne?" he asked. His voice out of breath and harassed. "I was hoping you would call me back."

"Cobb." She started not sure of what to say.

What was there to say? She had just slept with Arthur not 24 hours after she had _almost_ had sex with his best friend.

"Dom. Remember?" The Extractor said gently. She could tell he was trying to smile.

"Dom." She repeated. She wanted to tell him everything. Wanted to tell him that she was with Arthur. That she _wanted_ to be with Arthur.

"I'm so sorry, for what happened." Cobb said. "It never occurred to me. It was so tacky to try and be with you in our old bedroom."

"No, it's alright. It just freaked me out a little." She explained. She sighed deeply. Catching the sight of her naked body in the mirror. "I'm sorry to." She said.

"Can I come over today?" He asked. "I really want to see you."

"No." She sighed. Searching for an excuse, any excuse. Somehow telling this beautiful fragile man about Arthur, about what she had done with him, seemed wrong.

"Dom, I just need some time. To think about this." She amended.

"I know. I know I'm throwing a lot at you right now. I just... I don't want to be without you." He reasoned.

She felt her eyes well up with tears at the idea of Cobb. Alone in that big house. Those sweet children without a mother. Cobb wanted her. Wanted her to be apart of his life. It would be an easy life. She knew that. Cobb would love her passionately. Romance her daily. She could have babies with him. Assured in the fact that he would be a good father to them.

She blinked and tears dropped from her eyes.

"Ariadne." He whispered. "Please, I want to see you. I.." He let his last few words die.

"Come to my house tonight." She said softly. She had to tell Cobb about Arthur. Over the phone would not suit.

~ She returned to the sleeping Point Man. He stirred as she crawled into their soft nest of covers. His arms going around her.

"It's morning." She said gently. Wiping her face free of the last of her tears.

"We can sleep in." He said brushing her hair free of her face.

He looked at her for a long time. Taking her face in. Ariadne couldn't help but flush with the guilt.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. Ever chivalrous. She laughed.

"No, no of course not." She blushed hard. Biting her lip as he refused to take his gaze off her.

"Last night was wonderful." She whispered. He smiled. His warm body protecting her from the chill of the room.

"You were amazing. I lost it with all your moaning and screaming at the end." He told her.

"I was screaming?" She asked. Felling embarrassed. She didn't even remember how it had ended. Her orgasm had taken her mind away, leaving her body a wild primal thing with no memory.

He laughed.

"Yes. It was nice." He said kissing her. "I think Sarah will want us to stay for breakfast."  
>"She'll be so pleased her tactics worked." Ariadne smiled. A blush heating her face again. Arthur was chuckling as the lovers kissed each other tirelessly.<p>

~ It had been a blissful morning as the lovers enjoyed a wonderful breakfast with the older couple. Sarah casting little smiles their way. Making Ariadne wonder if they had heard them.

"How loud was I?" She asked Arthur has he started the long drive home.

He laughed.

"Was I loud enough for them to hear us?" She asked worried. The humiliation of it, enough to drown her.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that_ loud." Arthur comforted. His hand reaching for her own. Clasping it securely in his.

She loved being in the car with him. She felt so safe as he drove effortlessly through the horrible traffic. She found herself relaxing, wishing this drive could last forever.

~ "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked. Walking her to her door. She was just about to unlock her front door when her cell phone started to ring. A manic chime that told her it was Eames.

She had completely forgotten about the Forger. She felt she had to answer it. Despite the fact that Arthur was there.

"It's Eames." She explained. Arthur's face turned dark. Annoyed that Eames was interrupting them.

"Eames?" She said answering her phone.  
>"Ariadne." He breathed. "They let me used my cell to call you. I'm sorry, I need you to come and get me." His voice was raw and gravely.<br>"Eames, what happened?" She asked. Becoming concerned.

Something was wrong.

"I got into a spot of bother last night. I need you to come bail me out." Eames said.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Eames is in Jail. Why am I not surprised?" Arthur grumbled as she filled him in on what happened.

"It was a bar fight." These bikers picked a fight with him and he put them all in the hospital." Ariadne explained.

Slightly proud of the Forger.

"I'll go bail him out." Arthur said wearily.

"He called _me_." Ariadne said quickly. The last thing she wanted was for the Point Man and Forger to be alone together. She knew there was a certain amount of rivalry between the two and it would only be a matter of time before it came around to bite her.

"Bailing Mr. Eames out of Jail is not a job for a lady." The Point Man said resolutely. "I'll bail him out, take him home."

"He called me because he doesn't want the rest of the Team to know he got arrested." Ariadne argued. "He trusted me and I'm trusting you." She finished.

"I don't want you going to that place." Arthur stood his ground. His face an angry mask.  
>"I'll be fine." She told him.<p>

After much arguing, reasoning and finally pleading on Arthur's part, he relented.

"Fine." Arthur said with a loud frustrated sigh. "But call me the second you drop him off. I want to know your alright."

"Protective aren't we?" She teased him.

"Of course." He said seriously. "I wanted to tell you something last night." He said looking at his shoes.

He had neglected his tie that morning. His normally slicked back hair was a haphazardly raked through that morning. It made him look younger. Handsomer.

"What?" She asked.

He leaned down, kissing her. She stood on tie toe to better reach him. His sweet lips engaging her own. Speaking of the power they had shared last night.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her face went hot as a wide grin wouldn't stop tugging at her. She knew he meant it. Arthur didn't waste time saying things he didn't mean.

She remembered all the courtly phone calls he had made after the Fischer inception. His constant concern after her well being. She loved him to. She could easily love him. Be the Persephone to his Death.

She wanted to say it back. Wanted to assure him that her feelings were reflected. The words stuck on her tongue. Not wanting to be released.

She felt and hardness in her belly. A feeling of guilt.

Remembering her time with Cobb. How she had almost been with him. How a part of her yearned for him still. His kindness, thoughtfulness. His sincerity.

Then Eames. Her dark horse. His sheer power that was all male. His boorish habits that seduced her despite her better judgment.

An overwhelming sense of panic rose up in her. Choking her.

Arthur was waiting for a response that she couldn't give. She wanted to say it, wanted to tell him she loved him. But she didn't trust herself.

~ The county lock up was distasteful. Arthur had been correct to not want her there. She wished she had thought to bring him with her, but the reality was that she wanted to see Eames alone.

The Forger was still slightly drunk when she signed him out. Made the appointment for his court date.

"What happened?" She scolded as she drove him home. Eames relaxed into the passenger seat. A little smile on his face.

"You turned off your phone." He said. Blaming her. "I went out to a bar. These girls wanted a fight. I gave them one."

"The bailiff said one of them is undergoing emergency surgery. The rest are going to need bones reset." Ariadne told him harshly. Looking at him. He didn't have so much as a scratch on him. His fists were slightly bruised and red, but no other marks were visible.

She wasn't afraid of Eames and his abilities. She knew he would never turn the Wolf lose on her. The Wolf was merely a playful puppy in her hands.

"I'm sorry." He told her. His voice contrite. "Sorry you had to bail me out."

"Did you go looking for trouble last night?" She asked.  
>"Yes."<p>

"Why?"

The Forger sighed.

"I messed things up with you. Made you made at me." He confessed.

"I'm not made at you Eames." She told him. Her voice angry.

"I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay, and you left." He told her. His voice sounded helpless. "I went out for a drink, mad at myself."

She didn't answer. He slept the rest of the way home.

Eames was still inebriated as she led him into his apartment. She made him drink some water and helped him to bed.

"I always thought you were beautiful." He said suddenly gripping her arm as she turned to leave.

"Don't think I didn't see the way Cobb and Arthur were looking at you." He added. "It's not just because you were the only woman in the room." He told her.

"Go to sleep Mr. Eames." She told him.

"Stay with me." He pleaded. "I promise not to do anything. Just stay with me."

"No, I have to go home." She told him. His vise like grip unrelenting.

The Forger popped up nimbly from his bed.

"Eames!" She scolded.

A wide mischievous smile on his face.

"Stay with me, and I'll go back to bed. I'll behave myself." He said. A boyish grin pulling her in. His hands to her hips.

"I promise." He added as an after thought.

She relented. She settled herself in bednext to him. The Forger curling her body into his own. His hard chest and arms inclosing around her.

They were both fully clothed. Surely nothing would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Perhaps she fell into repose so easily because the Point Man had kept her awake all night. Her body was crying out for sleep. Wanting to sink into a great oblivion of solitary rest.

She dreamed. Scattered images that seemed real to her while she was in them. Melding slowly into one another. Forming a tapestry of strange events.

Bees. Honey bees were all around her. She swatted them away as she ran through a forest. Belts of mist were closing in on her. She was afraid that something sinister was hiding in the mist.

The shadows of vicious wolves were encroaching around her. Hunting in packs. She was their pray.

She suddenly realized. She was Persephone. The tragic character in Stella's book. She was running in the woods. Escaped from the under world.

She could feel Death close behind her. Howling in rage as her desertion. She was afraid of the dark one. The manic brooding specter who claimed he loved her.

She ran faster.

Faster and faster.

Wolves chasing her, bees angrily humming around her. Death ever closer.

Afraid to look behind her. The spectators chasing her down.

Then he was on her. His divine perfection. His hard exquisite body.

"Your so beautiful." He breathed. His lips taking hers.

She didn't resist. Suddenly she saw him as a man.

His skin was warm, on her body. She could feel his manhood hardening between her legs as he slowly shed her of her clothing.

She was giving into him. She couldn't make out his face. But felt his lips on her breasts. His fingers delving inside her. His hands thick and forceful.

She rode his fingers. Taking her pleasure from them. Enjoying being rubbed and manipulated.

"So beautiful." Eames said. Kissing her nipples again.

~ Her eyes snapped open. A half wakefulness that blended her dream with reality. The beautiful specter melted away into the Forger. His mouth on her breasts. His fingers buried deeply inside her as she rocked and bucked on them hungrily.

Her mind didn't work for a few moments. Her world was askew.

She did nothing to stop him as he played with her. Making her wetter and wetter. His fingers driving into her as her legs were spread for him.

Greedily, she took him in. Lazily observing his work.

Her blouse was wide open. Her bra pushed up. Her breasts being excited by Eames as he kissed and suckled her nipples. The Forger had pulled down her pants and panties, exposing her sex to him. Opened to his stroking and rubbing. Followed quickly by violent fingering.

She gasped and arched her back at the sensation of his thick fingers plunging back into her. Her legs spreading even wider. He sex quivering under his abuse. Wanting more.

"You just so beautiful." He breathed.

She should have told him to stop. Shouldn't have let him do this. She still felt like she was dreaming as she watched him release her. Her own hands going between her legs. Rubbing herself. Keeping the excitement there.

Eames was stroking a menacing looking erection. He was impossibly large. She had to tell him to stop, tell him he would hurt her with that. She couldn't take it.

But her mind was too lazy. Her body was in control. Her body wanted him to proceed.

The Forger leaned down over her as he stroked him self roughly. A preview of what was in store for her.

"I've dreamed of this." he whispered. That mischievous grin of his back as she nonchalantly surrendered to him.

"From the first time I saw you." He went on. "i would be so good to you." He said kissing her. "We could take care of each other. We could love each other, I know it. Let me love you."

His hands were spreading her legs wider as her prepared her.

"Eames." She whispered as he pulled her naked body closer to him. "Eames, stop. Please." She said. Barely audible.

"Your the one who woke me up, Darling." Eames said. His breath returning to her mouth. "All the grinding against my hip in your sleep. Calling me a Wolf." He said. His erection frighteningly near.

He would have her. She knew it. She was in not position to resist him. He would thrust that weapon of his into her body and she would love him for it.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"I want you. I want you. I want you." Eames was breathing as he pulled her closer to him.

She wanted him to. She want his erection inside her. Fucking her ruthlessly. Eames was not the sort of man who would want to make love, like Cobb or be a Gentleman, like Arthur. He would be a purely sexual creature.

The idea of her laying naked underneath him as he was fucking her. Her breasts jolting with each fierce thrust, made her head swim.

Then, a new image cam to her mind. One of Cobb, his children. One of Arthur. His hair messed. His telling her he loved her.

If she did this, how could she ever look at either of them? How could she look at herself?

She nimbly slipped out of Eames grasp. Her feet landing on the floor. Scooping up her clothing and running to the bathroom.  
>"Ariadne?" Eames called out as she left him stroking himself. His needs painful and wanton. Willing her to return to him.<p>

She redressed hastily and left him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she abandoned him.

~ She drove aimlessly. Sleeping with Arthur had been a mistake. Fooling around with Cobb, leading him on, had been a mistake as well. Eames, _defiantly_ a mistake.

~ She didn't go home. When she had driven around the city for a few hours, she turned her cell phone back on.

Like those awful bees in her dreams, messages popped up. They were from Arthur, Cobb and Eames. All of them saying sweet things.

Eames. Apologizing. Telling her he was sorry. That he thought she wanted him to. Please come back. He cared for her.

Cobb. Saying he was thinking of buying a new house. A place with no memories. A place to start over. With her. Please call him back. He missed her.

Arthur. Wondering if she was alright. She never called him back after she went to bail out the Forger. Please call him back. He was worried about her.

She felt like she was ready to shout herself horse with rage. He body, heart and mind being pulled in three different directions.

She pulled a business card out of her wallet. She had completely forgotten about it.

She never understood why, but she called the number. A voice answered.

~ "Tell me." Stella Williams said as she poured the Architect some hot tea. "What has you so vexed."

"I'm in love with three different men. They love me." She confessed her hideous crime.

"I thought the era of day time drama was over, yet here it is, alive and well on my doorstep." Stella laughed.

"Is my Arthur one of the three?" She asked. Ariadne nodded.

"I really do love him." She said. "But, I love the other two as well. Their so wonderful. All of them. I don't know what to do."

"Do they know? About each other?" Stella asked. Seriously. Ariadne shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Have you slept with any of them?" The Writer asked imploringly. Ariadne nodded sadly.  
>"Arthur." She said meekly. Ashamed. "And I've done things with the others.<br>"Never tell him. About your dealing with the others." Stella ordered. "Arthur would never understand."

Ariadne half expected the Writer to berate her for daring to toy with her Arthur. Instead, the old lady leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Believe it or not, I was a young beauty once myself. I had the most fashionable men in Hollywood running after me. Gorgeous actors, witty writers, sexy playboys. I had all of them trying to catch me. I didn't care who's heart I broke. Those were the days." She said lost in her memories.

"Men love to believe that a woman has only room in her heart for one them. That one man alone is enough to keep her heart, her mind, and her body satisfied. But the basic man isn't all of those things, My Dear. A woman can yearn for another, lust for another. It's distasteful, surely. Perhaps even tacky. But there it is."

"What do I do?" Ariadne asking sipping her tea. Feeling calmer.

"If this were one of my books, I would put the four of you in a large house. Each with his own room and just have you visit one of them each night." Stella said. "_That_ would be the ideal."

Ariadne blushed at the idea. Tempting as it was.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. It all just happened so fast. Cobb telling me how I helped him. How he doesn't want to be without me. He want's to have a life with me. Arthur, he's always so caring. So smart and wonderful. Eames,_ Oh Shit_." Ariadne said thinking about the Forger's body.

"You'll have to leave them all behind. If you can not choose." Stella said sadly. Ariadne looked up at the old lady.

"What?" She asked.

Stella shrugged.

"Your going to hurt two of them if you choose one. I can see your not prepared to decide anything. You'll have to leave. Break away from them and their affections. Give yourself time to really decide what you want. You can't do it here. It will destroy you if you stay. Let them go. Go back to Paris. Forget them."  
>"I love them." Ariadne breathed.<p>

"I know. But you'll destroy them if you stay. Believe me I know. I've been right where you are. I felt like the whore of Babylon, at the time. That I had lead them on. I've resigned myself to being an old maid, but their hearts, and mine were saved."

"So the solution is to be an old maid?" Ariadne asked.

"The solution if to give yourself time and space to decide what you want." Stella said softly.

~ Ariadne never texted Cobb, Arthur or Eames back. Never called them. She chucked her cell phone in the trash and got a new number. She moved out of her little bungalow that evening. Packing her rental car. Catching a midnight flight back to Paris.

**~~~~VOTING TIME!~~~~~**

**The moment for your votes has arrived!**

**Will our girl go with her heart and choose the lonely but loving Extractor? C&A**

**Will she follow her head and go with the Point Man? A&A**

**Or will she be a dirty slut who lets the Forger screw her till her legs fall off? E&A**

**You decide! Leave a review or PM me!**

**Polls close at midnight on the 16th, Texas USA time!**

**Please note it may take 24 hours to post the results!**

**I plan to finish this story by October 17th! **

**See you then! **

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! **


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ It was a relief to be back in Paris. The summer months winding down as Ariadne spent her time with friends. She read books she didn't have time for before. Studied art and spent her evenings alone.

At first, it was like withdrawal from some kind of drug. She missed the Team. Missed Cobb's kindness. Arthur's gallantry. Eames humor.

She missed their touch on her skin. Their lips on hers.

She stopped checking her email. A few days after landing back in Paris, a friend's apartment became available and the Architect took it. Further distancing herself from the life she had with the Team. It wasn't out of fear that one or all of them would come calling at her door, she just wanted to disappear for a while.

She knew she could be found if someone was really searching for her, and that's exactly what happened.

"I told Cobb I couldn't find you." Arthur said.

She looked up from her book. She had the daily habit of reading in the park and watching the fall encroaching. A peaceful refuge.

"I've known where you were for a while now. Just wanted to give you some space." He explained to her bewildered stare.

"Hello, Arthur." She said somberly.

"May I sit down?" He asked pointing to the bench. She nodded as the Point Man cautiously sat next to her.

"How did you find me?" She asked.  
>"It's my job. It's what I do." He told her.<p>

They said nothing for a long time. Watching the glories of nature.

"How have you been?" He asked politely. She shrugged, noncommittally.

"I'm sorry I left like I did." She said sheepishly. Not looking at him.

"Well, we were worried." Arthur said calmly. His gaze on the swans gliding across a nearby pond. "We thought something had happened to you."

"Something did." She whispered sadly.

"I know." Arthur said curtly.

His face hardening.

"Right before we realized you were gone, Cobb told me he was buying a house. That he was going to ask you to marry him." The Point Man said steadily.

Not looking at her.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Arthur." She said holding back tears. "It started out with just dinner and the next thing I knew, he was telling me how he doesn't want to be without me. He wanted me to be in his life and I didn't know how to handle it. It just happened so fast." She couldn't help the tears falling.

"You don't have to explain." Arthur said handing her his handkerchief. Ever chivalrous.

"Nothing happened." She told him. "I mean, I didn't have sex with him." She confessed.

"I don't want to talk about that." Arthur said shaking his head.

They watched the swans for a long time as she dried her eyes.

"Do you want to be with him?" The Point Man asked bluntly. Not taking his gaze off the swans. "You seem to make him happy. He's my oldest friend. I want him to be happy. If you want to be with him, I'll make way. I'll let you go. I'll never say a word about us. I promise."

"I don't want to be with Cobb." She said firmly.

He finally looked at her.

She took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready to be a mother to his kids. He will always love Mal. Always. He's wonderful and kind. I know he would care for me, but, I don't love him." She said breathing out. Feeling a weight come off her.

He nodded and let the silence sit between them.

"What about Mr. Eames?" He finally asked.

She looked up at him in shock. His gaze returned to the pond. Robotic like.

"After you disappeared, he told me. He was so drunk I could barely understand him." Arthur said dryly as she shifted uncomfortably.

"He made his affections for me known." She said numbly.

"Did you sleep with him?" The Point Man asked. Coldly.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know." She fired back.

"With Cobb I can make way." Arthur explained. "Eames... I can't let you go. Not to him."

"Why?"

"Eames wouldn't love you." Arthur said harshly. "I'm willing to rip my own heart out for Cobb's chance at happiness. I'll do that, for _you_. I've found myself loving you above any other woman, and I've done nothing but honor and cherish you. I will not lose you to Eames."

Her heart was beating a rapid tempo as her breathing sped up. She became of two minds suddenly. Flattery over Arthur's mettle, his bold stance on his feelings for her. The heartbreak he was willing to subject himself to. For her.

The second, was a sharp twisting anger at his interference. Her life was hers to live, not his.

"It's not your business who I spend my time with, Arthur." She chastised.  
>"It <em>is <em>my business when your with a man who will only hurt you. I won't allow the people I love get hurt." he retorted.

She cast him a dark look.  
>"If I want to be with Eames, I will. If I want to be with Cobb I will. You have <em>no<em> say in it." She told him sharply.

"Why did you have sex with me?" He asked suddenly.

She gave him a shocked look. He shrugged.  
>"You were entertaining Cobb and Eames." He explained<p>

"I was not _entertaining_ Cobb or Eames." She said coldly. Her anger rising. Her cheeks burning. "They came onto me. Made a passes at me. Alright? I wasn't seeking out a summer romance with anyone." She said hotly. Tears returning as her face burned red at her sudden anger. Her importance to properly take out her anger at Arthur.

"Cobb. I didn't know how to say no. He was so charming and kind and I thought for a while that... maybe it could work." She felt her anger leave her as Arthur met her eyes.

"I didn't sleep with either one of them. Although they both wanted me to. I made love with you because I _wanted_ to, Arthur." She said stiffly.

"I was all set to tell Cobb about us. That I wanted to be with you, when Eames was arrested and after I bailed him out, he cam onto me." She concluded coldly.  
>"Why didn't you just tell Eames about us? Why not tell Cobb? Why leave?" He asked. She could see tears hiding behind his eyes. Unwilling to fall.<p>

"All of you were coming at me. All of you were so kind and perfect. I wasn't prepared for it. If I chose one of you, I would lose the other two." She explained.

Her hand went to his face. Catching a rouge tear that escaped from his eye.

"You would have never have lost me." He whispered.  
>"If I chose to be with Eames, I would lose you." She said softly. He grasped her hands in his.<p>

"Do you choose Eames?" He asked. Defeated.

"No." She whispered. A smile pulling at her face. "Your right, he would never love me. Not like you. I've thought of you a lot while I was here. I've missed you."

His lips were on here then. Kissing her as their tears were mingling.

~ She made a phone call to Cobb when the couple went back to her new apartment. The Extractor was relieved to hear from her. Angry that she had left without a word. He was full of persistent wanting for her to return to California. Telling her they could start over.

After a very long conversation, mentioning nothing about Arthur or Eames. She ended it with Cobb. Telling the heartbroken widower that he would find someone. Someone who deserved him. Cobb doubted it, tried to get her to relent. Tried to convince her that he loved her. That they would be happy together. But she would not be deterred.

Eames was easier.

"Is this about what happened? What I did the last time we were together?" he asked. "I'm sorry." He told her.  
>"It's not just about that." Ariadne said sadly looking at Arthur. The Point Man was sitting outside on he balcony. The only way he could give her privacy in her small apartment.<p>

"I just don't feel that way about you." She explained. "I'm sorry."

~ Both men had asked the same questions Arthur had asked. Why she had left, why she had cut herself off from them. It was a painful few hours over the phone. She had lost Cobb and Eames. She knew that. But she did it as painlessly as she could.

~ She was rewarded by the Point Man wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the tears off her face.  
>"I love you." She whispered softly.<p>

She felt his lips curl into a smile.  
>"I love you." He breathed.<p>

**It was a VERY close race between Arthur and Eames. **

**Arthur won!**

**Thanks for the love!**

** I will write an A&E as well as an A&C ending to make it up to all of my other voters.**

**An alternate reality, if she had picked one of them. **

**Maybe an erotica about the four of them living in a big house and she just "visits" one of them a night. That could be cool. **

**I'd take that with a side of chilli fries!**

** Don't worry, next chapter will be erotica! Yeah A&A erotica! Arthur gets the Erotica because Arthur won. **

**Thanks to everyone who voted! **


	13. Chapter 13

13.

~ "I think I should stay at a hotel." Arthur whispered as evening took possession of the sky. Wearing away the once powerful sunlight into a fragile entity. The city started to glitter as lights came on. Casting a dreamlike feeling over the population.

They lay in her bed together. Face to face.

"Why?" She asked. Lost between sleep and wake.

He ran a hand over her hair. Her face moving with his contact. She felt safe and happy with him. Sheltered in their intimate haven

"Maybe we should take our time." He whispered. Not wanting to leave, but not sure if it would be wise to stay.  
>"No." She told him bluntly. Assured that her word was law. He chuckled. Willing to play along.<br>"Why not?" He asked smiling at her as she closed her eyes. He could smell her freshly washed hair and body, a bouquet of lavender and vanilla.

Raw and delicate. Purely feminine.

He breathed her in as if she were the only air that would keep him alive.

"I want you to stay." She whispered. Her eyes still closed. Threatening to fall back into sleep. "Sleep here tonight."

"If I stay," He said, cautiously "There won't be any sleeping." he warned her.

He eyes snapped open. His face coming back into focus. She gave him an impish grin.

"I certainly hope not." She smiled.

~ Arthur wasted no time with sleeping or asking her if she was certain. He need for her was too great.

He had missed her the past few weeks since she had taken flight. He knew where she was of course. She wasn't to hard to find. He reasoned that she had needed her space. When Cobb told the Point Man about them, Arthur had been angry. He said nothing to Cobb about them.

Willing to be the better man for his friend.

He couldn't stand the idea of her with Eames. The Forger's drunken rant about how beautiful she was. How he wanted her in his bed. Disgusting to Arthur.

He had forgiven her for Cobb and Eames. Knowing it wasn't her fault. It made their new love difficult, but not impossible.

~ Ariadne felt the euphoric rapture of his kiss. Her body responding to him as if starved. Thrusting her chest upwards to meet his, begging to be fed.

"I've missed you." He breathed letting his kiss wander down to the hollow of her throat. She relaxed into her mattress. Allowing her lover to take her. Feeling his skin make contact with hers. Electric and addictive.

He slowly disrobed her. Her eyes closed to better take in the delicious feel of the air hitting her. Her modesty wanting to cover them up. Pull her quilt over and let their lovemaking be more privet.

Arthur, wanted her exposed. Wanted her skin bared for him. Wanted her breasts displayed as he would take her.

She gasped at the shock of his breath on her nipples. A primal ravaging. His lips, delicate and wet on her. Making her hips wiggle slightly. Involuntary reaction from so many weeks of neglect.

Wasting no time, he took the hint and assaulted her hunger. Keeping her lacy panties between them. Using the fabric as a means to further torment her. A vicious rubbing and kneading. Wanting her excited for him. Needing her fully prepared for him.

She found herself shamelessly rocking her hips in time with his hand. Her sex reacting strongly to his deliberate, forceful attentions. Aware her breasts were moving along with her hips. Her attentions focused solely on his play.

She realized she was moaning softly. Her breathing becoming labored. Loving the sound she made, he sped up. His fingers mounting over her panties and dipping fearlessly into her wetness.

She bit her lip to suppress her moan as her hips writhed and wiggled. A halfhearted attempt to get away from his depraved fingering. Their malicious stroking and refusal to penetrate. Only tease and torture her. A sweet agony as her passage gave a small spasm of need.

"Arthur!" She breathed. "Please!" Begging now as her hips bucked up to try and force his fingers in. He easily evaded her.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. His voice no longer kind. It was lustful and manic.

"No." She cried softly. Feeling she would lose herself if she was forced to meet his gaze. Afraid she would not be able to hold back.

"Open your eyes." He said angrily into her ear. Grinding his hand harder into her wet desire. She rode his hand like she would a horse. Each buck and sway. Giving off little waves of pleasure.

Taking deep breaths to steady herself, prepare herself, she bravely opened her eyes.

Seeing, the basic act of sight, almost pulled her under. Almost took her under the waves of pleasure. She had to fight against becoming lost in the powerful waves of lust he was stirring in her.

"Stay calm." He breathed over her. Kissing her lips.

She had not realized it yet but her was naked now. Deftly and gracefully shedding his clothing as he pleasure her. Her hips moving with each thrust of his hand. His fingers still neglected delving into her.

With his free hand, he skillfully rolled on a condom. Stroking his impressive erection that he would soon use on her. She drank in the delicious sight of him. His eyes flicked to her's as he prepared to mount her.

"I love you." He whispered. Kissing her. His breath inter mingling with hers. His tongue, caressing hers.

She barely had time to tell him the same before he drove himself into her. Hard and unrelenting. She gasped and squealed under the unforgiving invasion. Her legs spread helplessly as his body was claiming hers.

He gave her a moment to take him in. To get used to his size inside her before he began thrusting.

"Open your eyes." He growled. She hadn't even realized they were close again. It was easier to keep them closed. Dulling one of her senses, so not to become over loaded.

"No." She cried softly.

"I want to look at you." He whispered kissing her eye lids softly. "Please." he said again.

She gave into him. Refusing him nothing. Painfully opening here eyes again. It was almost more then she could bare. She felt her passage quiver as she locked gazes with him. He began his slow powerful thrusts. She could feel his erection almost reaching her womb, hoping he could not force himself in deeper.

She was gasping and moaning as she took each blow. Her hips moving with his. Making their dance easier. He kept his chest pressed against hers. His eyes studying her face.

She felt herself sinking into a sweet oblivion. Not an orgasm exactly, but a feeling of euphoric contentment. Her mind drifted away as her eyes closed again.

"Keep your eyes open." He ordered, his pounding increasing. His breathing raged and harsh.

"I can't." She pleaded.

With a fierce determination, he increased his tempo. His ravishing becoming faster, harder and deeper. She realized she was crying out from the sudden wash of pleasure. Each hitting her like a wave she couldn't defend herself against. Her inner walls locking around his shaft as he pumped himself into her. Driving her over.

She came then, with screams and hitting. Unaware afterwords that she had become so violent under the intense orgasm. Arthur gently held her down with his strong hands as he rode her. Forcing her to accept her own climax. She groaned and bucked wildly under him, like an animal he was trying to tame.

Soon she calmed down as her apex burned itself out. Reducing her to a being that accepted her pleasures, gratefully. Giving off soft little mews of satisfaction.

Her beautiful moans of delight sending him over the edge.

~ Afterwords, Ariadne came to. Her orgasm had taken control of her, leaving her confused as to why her lover was so pleased.

"I did _not _hit you." She retorted when he told her about it.  
>"Yes, you did. I had to hold you down and everything." He said nuzzling her ear. "You called me terrible names, and tried to beat the hell out of me."<br>"No, I _didn't_." She said defensively. Blushing because she really couldn't remember.  
>"Don't be mad." He teased. His arms around her. Pulling her close. "I was great for me. Never knew you could be so dirty." He said kissing her as her face burned.<br>"No, I'm... I'm _not_ dirty." She stammered. Trying hard to remember. "I just... if I did... all that... then it was your fault." She finally concluded.

"Well, I'll take the blame." He relented. Kissing her again.

~ Later they would eat. Arthur, uncomfortable with how thin she had gotten over the past few weeks. Ariadne found her appetite had returned. Ravenous and demanding. She slept better now. With her lover curled next to her. Her thoughts no longer keeping her awake. No longer haunting her.

~ It would be a long time before Cobb or Eames would be told about them. The lovers not wishing to hurt them. For now, this was enough.

**~ End ~**

**Sorry about all the re-posting. Fan Fic was acting kinda crazy. I hope this one sticks! **


	14. Chapter 14

_~ What would have happened if she picked Cobb ~_

It was in a new house in Oregon. Neatly furnished with new... everything. Almost nothing left from the past.

The Extractor had prepared lunches for James and Phillipa before taking them to school.

The home was beautiful and held no memories for the family. Ariadne had insisted on keeping some photo's of Mal in the children's rooms. Otherwise, they only photographs to be found were of the new family.

Cobb had married the Architect (with Arthur as his best man) less then a year ago. The Point Man, true to his word, had never exposed their secret to his old friend. He let her go.

James had been so young when Mal killed herself. He didn't even remember her. He took to her step mother readily. Calling her mommy and wanting her to hold him constantly.

For Phillipa, she still remembered her real mother. But the memories were fading. The girl was more concerned that her father was being taken away then anything else. Eventually, with Ariadne's love, she came around. Accepting that she was blessed with a new life.

Cobb and Ariadne wasted no time.

"Did you get _any_ sleep?" Cobb asked worriedly when he came back home. His wife looking cranky and sipping orange juice instead of coffee. His hand went to her protruding belly.

"He's just been dancing on my bladder." She complained.  
>"He?" Cobb said with his eyes dancing. Going to the cupboard to retrieve her prenatal vitamins. "Yesterday, you were sure it was a girl."<p>

"Well, today I think it's a boy." She said crankily. "Do you care if it's a boy or girl?" She asked. Her voice concerned.

"Healthy. That's all I care about." He said sliding the vitamins over to her. "You know that."

"Surely you must want one over the other." She said popping each pill. "I mean you know the pros and cons of both."

"There all pros." Cobb said kissing her. His hands returning to her belly.

He looked down into her eyes. The same look of love he had given the Shade of his late wife.

She smiled up at him. Happy with her life. Knowing she had made the right decision.


	15. Chapter 15

_~ What would have happened is she picked Eames ~_

In a quite bungalow in Bali, Eames watched the midnight ocean roll onto the sandy beach. It was quite out. The Forger having rented a secluded area with the more wealthy of tenants. A privet place to be alone... with her.

Eames had been sober for months now. Ariadne returning to him to find he had drunken himself half to death. She had demanded he go into rehab. Threatened to leave him for good if he didn't. He went. The withdrawal was painful, the prophetic physio babel of the group, even worse. But at the end, she was waiting for him.

Arthur and Cobb wanted nothing to do with either of them. Arthur seeming especially angry at her. He knew the Point Man liked her. Possibly loved her. He also knew Cobb had feelings for her to. Perhaps it was selfish to keep her for himself.

But she had been so good for him. He started eating right again. Running everyday. Even made the decision to start training. Dr. Sims wanted him back in the states in a few months for a title fight. He was looking forward to it. Ariadne was sure he could win.

"What are you doing up?" Her voice came out of the dark. A sheet wrapped around her body like a cape. Her hair looking tangled.

"Have to be up soon anyway, Darling." He said with a smile. "Have a 5 mile run."

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"Sure, been up all night, thanks to you." He grinned that mischievous grin. She ran a hand though his hair and smiled back.

"Come back to bed, you can have more." She said. Tempting him. He chuckled.

"I thought you were too sore for twice in one night." He told her. Kissing her hands.

"I'm getting used to it." She told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll have to do something about that." He teased standing up. Casting off his shirt.

Proud of his lean muscular body. Even stronger and leaner then it was before he stopped drinking. A pleasant side effect of being with a good woman.

She was giggling as he chased her through the bungalow. The sheet she was wearing dropped on the floor.

Their pale bodies, beautiful in the moonlight.

_~ You guys want a story about the 4 of them living in a house! _

_I give you enough erotica! Don't you ever get tired of reading about attractive people fucking? _

_Your all so spoiled!_

_ Hmmm I guess I could give you so more erotica, but only cuz I love your faces so much. _

_Naughty! Naughty!_

_Thank you so much for the reviews! ~_


End file.
